Acabou
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Quando a luta contra o mal finalmente acaba, o heróico Link e a princesa Zelda deverão enfrentar algo diferente... os sentimentos que eles têm um pelo outro... - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Bem, em primeiro lugar... olá a todos. Eu sou Sir Vrolok. Faz algum tempo que eu disse que traduziria esta fic para o espanhol, e, bem, eu cumpri a minha palavra; aqui está a versão em espanhol de minha primeira história, "It's Over", ou, como se diz em espanhol "Acabou"...

 **Disclaimer:** The Legendo f Zelda não me pertence. Esta grande franquia pertence a Shigeru Miyamoto e seus colaboradores.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Se Acabó", de Sir Vrolok. O autor me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **ACABOU**

Havia acabado... o sofrimento, o desespero... o Rei do Mal... finalmente tudo havia acabado.

As forças da luz enfrentaram o temível poder da escuridão naquela que podia ter sido a maior batalha da história do reino de Hyrule.

Deixando de lado todo o sangue derramado, todos os corpos sem vida que jaziam no que havia sido o campo de batalha, incluindo o cadáver do próprio Rei do Mal, Ganondorf, tudo, ou melhor, o único que continuava com vida naquele pátio da morte, era o mesmo que havia sido escolhido pelas próprias deusas do reino, para ser o herói daquela guerra... Link.

Que incrível, não ? Imaginar que um rapaz cuja aparência mostrava apenas um jovem de dezessete anos, estaria destinado a proteger o reino no qual havia nascido, e guiá-lo contra as intimidadoras forças do mal... era algo que muitas pessoas não conseguiam acreditar, e que outras, bem poucas, quase não eram capazes de imaginar; mas, de fato, era uma realidade, o agora heróico jovem chamado Link arriscara a sua vida, seguiu em frente por entre inúmeros perigos, enfrentou a escuridão em suas formas mais indescritíveis e enfrentou ao próprio Rei do Mal, Ganondorf.

Todos estes perigos e cada uma destas façanhas eram dignas de um verdadeiro herói, um herói disposto a arriscar tudo pela segurança de seu reino, e, na verdade, ele assumiu todos esses riscos para salvar a sua querida pátria... mas... o bem-estar de Hyrule não era a única razão que fizera com que o seu coração se enchesse de coragem para empreender aquela épica missão, claro que não. A outra razão, e talvez a mais importante, para ele, era uma pessoa... mais especificamente, uma mulher... mas não uma mulher qualquer; aquela mulher era ninguém menos do que a princesa e matriarca daquele antigo reino, e seu nome... o nome daquela mulher preenchia o coração do jovem herói com um certo calor que ele não conseguia explicar facilmente com palavras... aquele nome havia sido gravado em sua mente e em seu coração, desde o primeiro dia em que os seus olhos e os olhos dela se encontraram... aquele belo nome... Zelda.

\- Link ! - o rapaz ouviu alguém gritar o seu nome, mas, à medida que olhava ao seu redor, não conseguiu ver nada nem ninguém no horizonte.

"Talvez tenha sido apenas a minha imaginação...", ele pensou consigo mesmo. Mas logo percebeu que sua mente não estava brincando com ele, e que realmente alguém o estava chamando, já que ele escutou aquela mesma voz gritando pelo seu nome outra vez.

A mencionada voz começou a ser ouvida mais perto, e, junto com ela, o rapaz de cabelos loiros ouvia passos que aproximavam-se rapidamente. Ele não demorou muito a reconhecer aquela voz, e uma vez que o fez, sentiu-se agradecido, agradecido por ser a voz _dela_... era a voz de sua querida donzela, a voz da soberana de dezessete anos... a voz de Zelda. Como desejava vê-la... o quanto ansiava por olhar dentro de seus belos olhos azuis, envolvê-la em seus braços, para nunca mais deixá-la ir... o quanto desejava fazê-la saber que todos os perigos que ele enfrentara, todas as vezes em que estivera a um passo de perder a vida, todos os inimigos que enfrentara e derrotara; bem, que todas as coisas que ele fizera tinham sido não apenas para salvar aquele reino... mas, principalmente... para proteger a _ela_. Queria libertar aquele poderoso sentimento, o qual desde o dia em que se conheceram, começou a oprimir-lhe o peito. Queria que seus sentimentos viessem à tona... e fazer com que ela soubesse que a perfeição e a beleza haviam se unido em uma mágica fusão, e que o produto daquela união era ela.

Mas, infelizmente... ele não poderia falar com ela agora, já que as forças que permitiam que ele se mantivesse de pé, pouco a pouco, começaram a desaparecer, até o ponto em que ele chegou a perder a consciência. Seu corpo já não agüentava mais, e não demorou muito tempo até sucumbir ao cansaço... e cair nos braços de Morfeu.

* * *

Momentos mais tarde, o jovem herói acordou daquele profundo sono no qual havia caído, mas, para sua surpresa, ele já não se encontrava nos vastos campos de Hyrule; de algum modo, fora levado ao recém-construído hospital da cidade que cercava o castelo, estabelecimento no qual os poucos soldados que tiveram a sorte de sobreviver ao massacre eram atendidos. Com seus olhos azul-celeste, ele deu uma rápida olhada no pequeno aposento em que se encontrava: tinha o chão de madeira, e algumas cortinas brancas agiam como se fossem as paredes que cercavam aquele quadrado aposento. O jovem de cabelos loiros queria percorrer o estabelecimento, e ver se podia ajudar as atarefadas enfermeiras em alguma coisa. Mas assim que tentou levantar-se de sua cama, percebeu que alguém estava sentado ao lado da mesma... e que prazerosa foi a surpresa que teve.

A princesa Zelda estava sentada bem ao lado de sua cama.

A princípio, o surpreso rapaz não conseguia acreditar na imagem que seus olhos lhe mostravam; a jovem soberana de Hyrule ao lado dele, segurando sua mão esquerda em um leve agarrão, pousando sua cabeça bem do lado do corpo dele, enquanto dava alguns leves e suaves roncos. Era uma daquelas situações que Link sabia que só podiam acontecer em sua mente e em seus sonhos...

Seu olhar se perdeu em meio ao belo rosto dela; ele estava enrubescido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito feliz em vê-la, embora ela estivesse dormindo. O fato de poder apreciar a expressão facial daquela donzela era algo que causava um sentimento quase imediato de júbilo em sua mente e em seu coração, e daquela vez não foi exceção... ele começou a mover sua mão direita até o rosto adormecido da princesa; queria acariciá-lo, descobrir como eram sentidas ao tato as suas pálidas faces, segurar o rosto dela em suas mãos e dizer-lhe todas as coisas que vinham até ele, a cada vez que pousava os seus olhos nos dela. Tantas coisas que queria fazer...

"Você é linda... e pensar em todo o sofrimento que teve de suportar pelo seu reino, tantas preocupações pelo seu povo, tanta dor... Amaldiçôo as forças do mal por terem feito você passar por essa dramática experiência ! Me culpo por não ter lhe dado todo o meu apoio, quando pude... por não estar ali, ao seu lado... embora eu saiba que você é uma mulher forte... posso imaginar quantas vezes passou por sua mente a vontade de chorar, de gritar de agonia... mas pode ficar tranqüila, agora... tudo já acabou... se eu apenas pudesse desfrutar dessa vitória com você ao meu lado... eu não teria seta sensação agridoce dentro de mim... Zelda... minha querida princesa..."; de repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da voz de Zelda, que estava começando a acordar. Ele começou a sentir-se tenso, e, em um ato de inércia, tirou sua mão do rosto de Zelda. Link não sabia o que fazer, sentia-se envolto por um grande dilema. Devia relaxar e deixar a princesa saber que estava acordado ? Ou... devia deitar-se na cama e fingir estar adormecido ? A simples idéia de estar cara a cara com aquela donzela em uma situação assim dava-lhe uma estranha sensação de nervosismo, ele sabia perfeitamente a razão daquela sensação para com ela...

Amor.

A tensão dentro dele ia aumentando, os olhos dela estavam prestes a abrirem-se, e finalmente ele decidiu se deitar em sua cama e fingir que ainda estava submerso em um mar de sonhos. Custou um pouco de tempo para ele acalmar-se, deixar de enrubescer-se do modo como ele o estava fazendo, e agir como estivesse novamente em um sono profundo... no entanto, o jovem de cabelos loiros não queria deixar de olhar nem mesmo por um instante para o belo rosto de sua princesa, por isso ele cuidou de manter seus olhos _um pouco_ abertos, para assim poder olhar para Zelda sem que ela percebesse.

Assim que a jovem princesa de Hyrule acordou de seu sono, a primeira coisa que viu foi ao heróico jovem loiro, dormindo tranqüilamente naquela cama do hospital. Uma parte dela estava suspirando de alívio pelo fato de Link encontrar-se bem, ao mesmo tempo que a outra estava quase chorando de alegria, ao ver que ele continuava com ela. Uma vez sentada corretamente em sua pequena cadeira, Zelda olhou para ele... não conseguiu evitar soltar um risinho ao vê-lo dormir tão placidamente; ele parecia tão calmo, tão... lindo... ela enrubesceu-se apenas por esse pensamento ter cruzado a sua mente, mas não estava arrependida. A jovem governante podia sentir fortes batidas em seu peito a cada vez que pressentia a presença dele por perto, não estava certa do porquê de sua atitude séria e tranqüila subitamente tornar-se um pouco nervosa e até um pouco tímida, quando _ele_ estava por perto...

Era tão difícil de deduzir a razão ? Para Zelda, tinha se esclarecido já há algum tempo, quando Link caminhava para o último confronto contra o temível Senhor da Escuridão, e lhe prometeu que, independente do que tivesse de fazer, ele sairia vitorioso. A razão estava clara para ela, agora, e podia descrevê-la com uma simples, mas significativa palavra...

Amor.

Enquanto Zelda perdia-se em meio aos seus pensamentos, não pôde evitar de enrubescer-se levemente, e colocar uma de suas mãos nos cabelos de seu herói. Começou a acariciá-lo gentilmente, deixando que seus dedos explorassem os cabelos loiros dele, que havia deixado de ser um adolescente comum e corriqueiro para um herói lendário. Ela sorriu com gosto, e perceptivelmente, seus olhos de safira fixos nele de um modo sonhador.

Havia algo em Link que sempre fizera Zelda sentir-se muito atraída por ele... não... não era apenas uma coisa... e sim tudo; o quão humilde ele podia ser, sua atraente aparência, sua admirável coragem, seu nobre coração... a constatação de que estava disposto a proteger aquela terra com seu corpo e alma... todas aquelas características tocavam o seu coração.

As carícias que ela fazia nos cabelos de Link continuavam, e estava sendo extremamente cuidadosa em fazê-las do modo mais suave possível, para que ele não acordasse.

\- Link... herói escolhido pelos deuses... você salvou esta a terra e ao seu povo de uma grande catástrofe. O povo de Hyrule lhe será eternamente grato... e eu também. Estou grata por você ter aparecido em meu momento de desespero e oferecesse uma luz de esperança a um futuro que eu acreditei que estaria repleto de caos e de maldade. Link... estou grata por alguém como você existir neste vasto mundo; alguém que possa dar um passo à frente para proteger sua terra natal, mesmo que isso possa acabar custando-lhe a vida. Tantas pessoas simplesmente se negariam a aceitar uma tarefa como essa, e aqueles que a aceitassem imediatamente exigiriam uma grande recompensa por suas ações; mas você... sua humildade não lhe permitiu pedir uma recompensa, nem mesmo a coisa mais simples e insignificante do mundo. Link, como eu queria ter alguém como você ao meu lado... que me apóie... que esteja comigo... que me ame... tanto quanto _eu_ te amo - o coração de Zelda batia com força dentro de seu peito, enquanto ela falava com o seu amado e adormecido herói. As emoções fluíam de dentro dela, o seu rosto angelical vermelho como um rubi; o grande amor que sentia pelo heróico jovem estava prestes a assumir o controle das ações... a jovem soberana fez o maior esforço para se controlar, mas apesar de ter conseguido evitar lançar-se sobre ele e envolvê-lo em abraços e beijos apaixonados, seus esforços não foram suficientes para evitar que uma pequena lágrima escapasse de seu olho esquerdo, descesse por sua bochecha e terminasse caindo diretamente no rosto de Link. Zelda suplicava para que ele não acordasse, rogava para que ele continuasse dormindo. Ela tinha medo... tinha medo que Link pudesse lhe dizer que não compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos que ela, medo de que ele não a amasse... algo assim seria devastador para ela, poderia destruí-la por dentro e partir o seu delicado coração. Se aquilo chegasse a acontecer, ela não seria capaz de se recuperar, independente do tempo que se passasse... e assim, ela continuou rogando para que Link, seu querido herói, continuasse submerso em seus sonhos...

Mas mal sabia ela que aquele jovem de cabelos loiros estivera acordado durante todo aquele tempo. Tinha os olhos fechados, obviamente, mas estava acordado, sentindo como a princesa lhe acariciava a cabeça, e escutando todas as palavras que saíram da boca daquela mulher. Estava pasmo... surpreso ao escutar a soberana de Hyrule falando daquele modo; no entanto, seu coração batia com uma imensa alegria, e sua mente gritava de felicidade ao escutar todas as palavras que Zelda havia pronunciado. Era verdade, o seu grande sonho não era tão impossível, afinal...

Zelda o amava... escutara de sua própria voz. O contente rapaz não conseguia lembrar-se de ter se sentido mais feliz do que sentia-se agora. Tinha de fazer algo; mas não podia continuar fingindo que estava dormindo, muito menos depois de escutar a Zelda, depois de ela ter lhe confessado livremente sobre os sentimentos que tinha por ele, nas profundezas de seu coração. E assim... ele começou a abrir os seus olhos.

Eçla deu uma pequena exclamação de surpresa, ao vê-lo abrir lentamente os olhos. Seria possível que ele tivesse... escutado as suas palavras carregadas de emoção ? Parte dela desejava que assim fosse, e outra, que não. Zelda tentou abandonar o pequeno aposento que fora designado para Link no hospital, antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de lhe falar, mas não conseguiu. Uma de suas mãos foi agarrada firmemente pelo jovem de cabelos loiros, e ele parecia não ter nenhuma intenção de soltá-la.

\- Princesa... - ele falou, parecia desesperado, como se sua voz estivesse prestes a desaparecer, não dando-lhe outra oportunidade para lhe dizer qualquer palavra. Mas, efetivamente, ele sentia-se desesperado, com medo de não ter outra oportunidade para fazer com que ela soubesse como ele se sentia agora - Por favor... não vá embora - ele precisava fazer aquilo, precisava fazê-lo agora.

\- Link... - Zelda sentiu que não seria correto deixá-lo sozinho agora; ele estava lhe pedindo, lhe _suplicando_ , para que ficasse ao lado dele. Ela hesitou a princípio, mas depois atendeu ao pedido e se sentou ao lado dele - Eu já disse a você para me chamar apenas de Zelda - sentia-se frustrada porque ele ainda agia formalmente com ela, mas não quis dar tanta importância a algo assim. A jovem abriu a boca para falar outra vez - Que bom que você está recuperado, eu... eu estava preocupada - enquanto falava, ela fazia o maior esforço para não ficar enrubescida novamente.

\- Não se preocupe, tudo já acabou... - ele lhe disse, com um cálido sorriso, um daqueles sorrisos que sempre faziam com que a mente da jovem soberana suspirasse alegremente. Link ainda segurava-a com sua mão direita, mas ao invés de apertá-la com força, ele estava acariciando-a. Seus rostos ficaram com um leve tom de vermelho, ao perceberem o que Link estava fazendo. Ele não percebeu em que momento começou a acariciar-lhe a mão, e tampouco Zelda, mas nenhum dos dois parecia sentir-se muito incomodado a esse respeito, eles até estavam aproveitando.

Enquanto o jovem herói acariciava os delicados dedos de Zelda, a ela as emoções subiram-lhe novamente à cabeça, em uma tentativa de controlá-la; pareciam estar mais fortes do que antes, e, lentamente, foram superando o visível medo que a princesa sentia de confessar os seus sentimentos, até que, finalmente... foi persuadida.

"Tenho de dizer... tenho de dizer isso agora... mesmo se ele não sentir o mesmo que eu... pelo menos não passarei o resto de minha vida estando em dúvida sobre se ele poderia chegar a me amar, ou não".

Lentamente, ela colocou sua outra mão sobre a do jovem, de tal modo que estivesse apertando a mão esquerda de seu amado herói;começou a reunir toda a coragem de que foi capaz, para que, assim, não acabar por se arrepender no último instante. Ela estava decidida, era agora ou nunca.

\- Link... você não imagina o quanto eu estou agradecida por você ter nos salvado, e como me sinto feliz por você estar aqui e agora... comigo - aquela última frase fez com que Zelda tivesse uma pequena hesitação sobre se continuava ou não com a sua confissão, e, ao pronunciá-la, seu rosto enrubesceu-se outra vez; seus olhos estavam meio abertos, perdidos no rosto dele. "Por que você tem de ser tão atraente ?", aquela não era a primeira vez que ela se fazia aquela pergunta.

\- Não há de quê... sabe, eu também me sinto agradecido... agradecido pelo fato de a paz poder retornar a este reino, pelo fato de as pessoas poderem retomar as suas vidas, sem o medo de que amanhã possa ser o último dia de suas existências. E, sabe... acho que isso é tudo o que eu poderia pedir - Link não estava sendo totalmente sincero a esse respeito. Estava feliz porque o medo dos Hylianos poderia finalmente desaparecer, porque eles poderiam deixar as suas casas e transitar pelas ruas da cidade sem medo algum; mas, por outro lado, ele sentia que queria pedir algo mais, não algo material, mas sim algo significativo para ele. O que poderia ser esse algo, talvez pudessem se perguntar... desfrutar daquela grande vitória para Hyrule, com ela... estar ao seu lado... não por um dia, ou uma semana, ou um ano, mas sim pelo resto de sua vida. No entanto, sua extrema humildade sempre lhe dizia que aquilo não seria bom, que nõ devia pedir algo como aquilo, que não seria correto; afinal, ela era a futura rainha daquele reino... e ele, quem era ? Um jovem comum e corriqueiro, isso é o que ele era. O coitado achava que o seu lado humilde sempre tinha razão quanto a esse respeito, mas parte de seu ser queria simplesmente ignorá-lo, segurar em suas mãos o rosto daquela jovem , provar os seus tentadores lábios, e expressar-lhe o seu maior desejo... passar o resto de sua vida com ela ao seu lado.

\- Link... - voltou a falar a jovem soberana, enquanto sentia seu coração bater com uma força impressionante - O seu jeito de ser... sua humildade... o quão nobre você pode ser com pessoas que nem mesmo conhece, sua personalidade, entre outras coisas... sempre alegraram ao meu coração.

Ele estava quieto; embora o seu rosto estivesse ruborizado, Link continuava a escutar a cada uma das palavras dela.

\- Link... mesmo se por acaso as pessoas não aceitarem o que eu sinto... não me importa... não me importa se considerarem isto como a coisa mais imoral deste mundo. Nada pode mudar o que eu estou sentindo... o que eu sinto por você.

\- Zelda...

\- Link... desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos, quando eu lhe falei sobre a crítica situação pela qual este reino estava prestes a passar, havia algo em você que sempre me atraiu. A princípio, eu não tinha certeza quanto a este sentimento, mas, com o passar do tempo, ficou claro para mim... e quando você seguiu para desencadear o confronto decisivo contra as forças do mal... eu já tinha certeza do que sentia... Link... você me faz sentir coisas que eu não pensei sentir tão cedo em minha vida... eu... acho que nunca estive tão segura, nem nunca fui tão sincera como estou sendo agora, quando eu digo a você que... que... _eu_... _te amo._

Surpreso, feliz e exultante... essas eram, talvez, as melhores palavras que poderiam descrever o estado emocional no qual Link se encontrava. Surpreso por escutar Zelda expressar os seus sentimentos mais íntimos; feliz por descobrir que, efetivamente, seu sentimento era recíproco, que suas orelhas pontiagudas de Hyliano não o estavam enganando; e exultante... sentia-se muito entusiasmado, a única coisa que queria fazer agora era responder àquelas emotivas palavras, mas não com palavras, e sim com ações... especificamente, ações afetivas: abraçá-la, acariciá-la, beijá-la, qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer para "alegrar o seu coração", como ela dissera anteriormente.

Zelda abriu os lábios para falar novamente:

\- Link... se você se sente do mesmo modo que eu... então, demonstre-o - ela aproximou o seu rosto do dele - ... Beije-me - disse ela, bastante segura de si, ainda que o seu rosto estivesse mais enrubescido do que antes. A jovem começou a fechar os seus olhos e esperar... esperar pela resposta dele. Zelda permaneceu em silêncio, mas, dentro de sua mente, estava rezando, implorando, aos gritos, que ele lhe desse a resposta que ela desejava. Ela esperava que ele a beijasse e lhe dissesse, assim como ela, que não podia viver um só dia sem ela. Ela esperou e esperou... mas nada aconteceu...

Link realmente queria beijá-la, mas algo dentro dele o impedia de fazê-lo... como aquilo podia ser possível ? A mulher que ele amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo não só dissera-lhe que o amava, mas, além disso, pedira-lhe para que a beijasse... e ele apenas ficava quieto ? Por quê ?

"Por quê ? Por que não consigo beijá-la ? O que há comigo ?", ele amaldiçoava a si mesmo, ou melhor, amaldiçoava sua humildade em nível extremo, amaldiçoava-a por assumir o controle de suas ações, por não permitir que seus sentimentos comandassem as suas coes em um momento como aquele. Seu coração o estava incentivando a responder àquele pedido, enquanto sua humildade lhe dizia para que não o fizesse, que não seria correto, que poderia ser algo egoísta de sua parte, e que, por sua culpa, Zelda perderia o respeito de seu povo. Link não queria que a jovem princesa sofresse o desprezo de seu povo, mas tampouco queria vê-la sofrer por sua causa; por isso, começou a lutar; lutar contra a sua própria humildade, em uma tentativa desesperada de mostrar a Zelda que ele também compartilhava do mesmo sentimento por ela. Tinha de se apressar, antes que fosse tarde demais...

Zelda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Não podia acreditar que, depois de ter lhe confessado o que estava sentindo, depois de ter lhe pedido uma pequena e inocente prova de seu amor, ele não fizera mais nada além de fechar os seus olhos, e permanecer sentado na cama... por acaso... ele a estava... rejeitando ? Não, ela recusou-se a acreditar em algo semelhante... mas, se ele não a estava rejeitando... então por que não a beijara ? Ela fez essa pergunta a si mesma por muitíssimas vezes, tentando encontrar uma resposta que não lhe dissesse que Link não a amava, mas foi em vão. Ela já estava se dando por vencida; parecia que Link não compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos que ela. Ainda que aquilo a ferisse, ela tinha de admitir... Link não a amava.

A jovem começou a apertar os seus dentes, decepcionada; começou a soluçar, e, enquanto abria suas pálpebras, lágrimas começaram a aparecer em seus olhos azuis, dando a eles um brilho comovente. Link viu aquele brilho tocante, antes que a jovem princesa fechasse seus olhos, com um evidente sentimento de tristeza. Zelda levantou-se de seu assento, disposta a ir embora e deixá-lo em paz, mas, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, sua mão foi mais uma vez presa por ele, que a segurava com firmeza, sem nenhum sinal de querer soltá-la.

\- Link, por favor... continuar aqui não me faz bem... por favor, deixe-m... - ela não pôde terminar. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, seus lábios haviam sido capturados por ele. Nem a cor do rubi mais deslumbrante do mundo podia se comparar com o tom avermelhado que o rosto dela havia adquirido; os lábios de Link estavam unidos aos dela, com força, com paixão. De um momento para o outro, a profunda tristeza de Zelda desapareceu, e foi substituída por um caloroso sentimento... o sentimento de que, afinal, o seu amor era recíproco. Ele a amava... ele a beijara ! Naquele momento, ela não queria continuar a pensar, simplesmente queria beijá-lo, e lhe dar carinho.

Link por fim tinha conseguido, ele superou a excessiva humildade que não lhe permitia fazer o que ele mais queria, demonstrar a Zelda o quanto a amava. Eles separaram-se por um momento, seus rostos intensamente enrubescidos, e olharam-se nos olhos. Não precisavam pronunciar palavra alguma, os seus olhos falavam por eles. Os dois jovens podiam ver a diminuta mas brilhante luz nos olhos um do outro, a qual estava mostrando a mensagem que seus corações tentavam dizer um ao outro, aquelas duas significativas palavras... estavam dizendo... _eu te amo_.

Pararam de olhar um para o outro e retomaram o seu pequeno e inocente ato de união, o seu beijo. Desta vez, beijaram-se com mais tranqüilidade, com mais carinho, seus lábios moviam-se em perfeita harmonia. Link soltou a mão de Zelda, e timidamente começou a mover as suas, deixando-as descansar na cintura dela; Zelda, enquanto isso, levantou as suas pálidas mãos, colocando-as uma de cada lado do rosto do jovem, acariciando as bochechas dele enquanto o beijava. Estavam maravilhados com tudo aquilo, sentiam-se... tão bem; estavam mergulhados em um novo mundo... um mundo no qual nada existia... nada, exceto ambos. Estavam tão concentrados um com o outro que até se esqueceram de que a cortina branca que fazia as vezes de "porta" do pequeno aposento estava aberta; e não apenas isso, tampouco perceberam que uma velha enfermeira que andava pelos corredores do hospital vira-os se beijando. Diante daquela cena, a veterana não disse nada, mas sorriu levemente para ambos, para depois fechar sigilosamente a cortina e deixá-los a sós; tudo aquilo passou despercebido por causa da pouca atenção que aqueles dois inocentes amantes prestavam ao seu redor.

Dois minutos depois, eles interromperam aquele beijo, precisavam respirar, e precisavam olhar um para o outro. Aquela cena era linda, digna de admiração; o modo como os olhos de ambos fixavam-se um no outro, tão amorosamente, com tanta cumplicidade, eles não podiam pedir nada melhor. Aquele momento ficaria gravado em suas jovens mentes, provavelmente para sempre.

Zelda ainda queria senti-lo próximo de si, e por isso ela lançou-se em seus braços e abraçou-o com força, como se tentasse impedir que Link desaparecesse daquele aposento e acabasse deixando-a sozinha. O jovem de cabelos loiros correspondeu calorosamente àquele gesto, e gentilmente, deixou que seus braços circundassem a esbelta figura de sua princesa. Ele também queria senti-la próxima de si, sentir o doce aroma de sua pele, amá-la, protegê-la, tantas coisas que ele desejava fazer... e que agora podia fazer.

\- ...Você não sabe o quanto eu quis lhe dizer isto, o quanto eu desejei ter a coragem necessária para lhe dizer a você, demonstrar o quanto te amo, Link... te amo demais... - disse Zelda, com uma clara expressão de felicidade no rosto. A jovem levantou a sua cabeça do ombro de Link, para olhá-lo amorosamente. O jovem herói sorriu-lhe carinhosamente, enquanto levantava-lhe a cabeça, para beijá-la ternamente na testa, ato que fez com que o rosto de sua querida Zelda voltasse a adquirir um tom avermelhado, e a fez soltar um pequeno risinho.

"Oh, pelas deusas... como eu a amo... e pensar que estive tão perto de deixá-la ir embora... que idiota eu fui...".

Aquele último pensamento, o fato de que estivera tão perto de perdê-la, e ser forçado a esconder os seus sentimentos e levá-los consigo para a sepultura... atormentava-o. Mas, uma vez que pousou o seu olhar nas duas safiras que ela tinha no lugar dos olhos, aquele cruel pensamento desapareceu e foi substituído por alegria, pela alegria de agora ser capaz de demonstrar, e expressar, o seu amor por ela.

\- Link... não quero parecer egoísta, mas, por favor... não me deixe, fique comigo. Eu não posso imaginar os próximos dias, de agora em diante... sem você.

As lágrimas voltaram a derramarem-se de seus olhos, devolvendo-lhes aquele brilho tão comovente. Apesar de Link sentir-se enfeitiçado pelo brilhante esplendor daquelas safiras, ele não queria ver sua amada princesa voltar a chorar, não era bom para ele. Ele queria vê-la feliz, ouvir o tom quase angelical de sua voz, protegê-la e estar ao seu lado, era tudo o que queria fazer. O jovem de cabelos loiros beijou-lhe no rosto, para depois começar a falar.

\- Zelda, não diga novamente que você é egoísta... porque essa é uma das coisas que você nunca poderia chegar a se tornar. Minha querida princesa, você é tão perfeita; sua pele sedosa, as duas safiras que você tem por olhos, sua linda cabeleira castanha, o seu jeito de ser, tudo seu... é tão perfeito - ele beijou-lhe os lábios apaixonadamente, antes de continuar com suas palavras - E não precisa me pedir para que eu fique com você... não há nada neste mundo que eu mais gostaria de fazer... quero estar ao seu lado... - ele beijou-a - Quero apoiá-la... - outro beijo - Quero protegê-la - e outro - Quero amá-la... - e outro beijo.

Zelda sentia-se feliz, satisfeita, afortunada... faltavam-lhe palavras para descrever como ela estava se sentindo. Seu amado herói... que ficaria ao lado dela, a apoiaria, a protegeria... a amaria. Ela estava mais feliz do que nunca, estava apaixonada, e não tinha nenhum problema em revelar ao mundo os seus sentimentos.

\- Obrigada, Link - ela abraçou-o suavemente – Obrigada... - ela não perdeu mais tempo, beijou-o novamente, e mergulhou novamente naquele mundo, no qual os únicos que existiam... eram Link e ela.

Beijaram-se por segundos, por minutos, mas queriam continuar a fazê-lo eternamente. Desejavam nunca ter de romper aquela união; lamentavelmente, a falta de ar forçou-os a se separarem; mas sentiram-se melhor no momento em que seus olhares se encontraram, e disseram-se mutuamente aquela frase... aquelas três significativas palavras, vindas de seus corações... e que nunca cansariam de ouvir, enquanto fossem ditas por um ou por outro.

" _Eu te amo"_.

Eles estavam apaixonados, algo óbvio para os olhos de qualquer pessoa. Desfrutavam dos momentos que dividiam juntos, sem dúvida alguma. Quando se beijavam, deixavam o mundo real e transportavam-se para um mundo próprio, apenas deles. Se alguém perguntasse a ambos o que sentiam quando estavam juntos, eles.. ficariam sem palavras.

Daquele momento em diante, seus dias se tornariam mais significativos, porque eles teriam um ao outro. Ele a protegeria, e ela cuidaria dele. Ele seria o seu apoio, e ela, a sua inspiração. Andariam lado a lado. Iluminariam o coração um do outro... amariam um ao outro.

O sonho de ambos se tornara realidade, e o sofrimento mútuo... havia acabado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, esta foi a minha primeira história em espanhol, e espero que tenha sido do agrado de vocês, e, se for o caso, não hesitem em me deixar reviews, para que eu saiba de suas opiniões ou para me sugerirem algo que eu poderia fazer para me tornar um melhor escritor.

Muito obrigado... e até logo.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução minha, e a primeira tradução que faço do fandom de Legend of Zelda. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de mais esta fic.

E, caso tenham gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
